


Consideration

by slowloris2485



Category: One Piece
Genre: Asexual Character, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowloris2485/pseuds/slowloris2485
Summary: It was a consideration that Luffy didn’t offer many people, and Usopp wondered if Law knew how lucky he was to be one of the few.Just a short moment in Luffy and Law's relationship.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 17
Kudos: 335





	Consideration

“We should have sex.”

The declaration came in the middle of a card game, while Usopp was still staring at his cards and thinking over what he should do. He was already a little irked that Luffy was winning, no matter if this particular game was more about luck than skill.

He had honestly been a little surprised Luffy had remained quiet for so long given how hyperactive he usually was but that wasn’t so much because of the game.

Usopp had been, during the game, occasionally peaking over his cards to the person sitting with them, the person the words were directed at and the real reason for Luffy’s unusual calm.

Law was curled around that massive sword of his, hat pulled down over his eyes, leaning into Luffy. Luffy, who could barrel over people with the inconsideration of a child at times, had stilled when Law had drifted sideways until he was pressed against Luffy. He hadn’t moved and had spoken a lot more quietly. It was a consideration that Luffy didn’t offer many people, and Usopp wondered if Law knew how lucky he was to be one of the few.

This declaration successfully jerked Law into full awareness however and Usopp forgot about his turn and sputtered in shock, nearly spewing his drink all over his cards. His gaze darted towards Law, who had straightened. His eyes were narrowed.

“You want to have sex?” He sounded a little incredulous, and Usopp couldn’t blame him. Luffy was so clueless and naïve that Usopp hadn’t thought he even knew what sex was.

“Why not? Couples are supposed to do it, right? And it’s supposed to be fun.”

“Who told you that?”

“That guy at the last island who saw us together.”

Usopp could practically see Law calculating whether or not he could reasonably make it back to an island in the New World without an eternal pose.

“No,” he finally said.

“Aw. Why not? The guy said it was fun.”

“Because,” Law said lowly, his whole body tense now, “I don’t find it fun.”

Luffy tilted his head, and for a moment Usopp was sure he was going to argue because Luffy always did, always dragged people into things he thought would be fun and he obviously didn’t know that doing that in this situation would be a very, very bad thing.

However, Luffy surprised him again. “Okay,” he said simply. He turned back to Usopp and laid out his cards. “I win!”

Usopp was still sputtering, again, when Luffy bounded to his feet and grabbed Law’s hand. “Let’s go fishing!”

Law went with him easily, all his tension gone from Luffy’s easy acceptance.


End file.
